ŚPIEWAJĄC NA NADEJŚCIE DNIA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Larner. W końcu Sam przypłynął ze wschodu, wraz ze wschodem słońca.


**autor Larner**

 ** _Rejoicing with the Dawn_**

 **Śpiewając na nadejście dnia**

Kolejny raz Sam obudził się słysząc piękny śpiew.

Gdy jego przyjaciel i towarzysz stał przy oknie pokoju, który dzielili i śpiewał na powitanie nowego dnia.

Śpiew Froda wcześniej zawsze był przyjemnym, wcześniej, gdy jeszcze mieszkali w Shire. Teraz jednakże, był czymś więcej, ponad samą przyjemność - był prawdziwie olśniewający, daleko bardziej niźli ten, który słyszał, gdy Frodo był jedynie właścicielem Pagórka i Bag Endu.

Gdy wreszcie pieśń się skończyła i Frodo odwrócił się do niego Sam siadając na swym posłaniu uśmiechnął się na powitanie

\- To było wspaniałe, Frodo. Zdaje się, jakbyś każdego dnia śpiewał piękniej, daje słowo.

Uśmiech jego przyjaciela stał się bardziej promienny.

 _Tak sądzisz, co?_

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Kiedyś zaczął śpiewać poranną pieśń? Aż, za dobrze pamiętam, jak często nie byłeś chętny do wczesnego wstawania śpiąc aż, do drugiego śniadania albo później.

Śmiech, jaki po tym nastąpił wypełnił Sama odmiennym rodzajem radości.

 _Większość elfów, których poznałem lubiło obserwować, jak Anor wznosi się nad horyzontem, jak dobrze wiesz. Jakże często słuchaliśmy Legolasa zaczynającego dzień od pieśni nawet, gdy zamierzaliśmy spędzić go na spaniu, aby odpocząć przed wyruszeniem nocą._

\- Z pewnością elficcy bracia Lorda Obieżyświata zwykli śpiewać o wschodzie słońca, tam w obozie na polach Cormallen, albo stojąc na murach na skraju Placu Zgromadzenia. A co moglibyśmy usłyszeć w Rivendell i Lorien - to by było cudowne.

Tamten pokiwał głową otoczoną światłem i spoważniał.

 _Kiedy pierwszy raz tu przybyłem, niewiele miałem do czynienia ze śpiewem. Od razu było ze mną lepiej od tego co było, gdy wchodziłem na statek, ale mimo tego byłem tak oniemiały i przytłoczony. Daleko bardziej niźli ty się okazałeś po przybyciu. W niektórych sprawach nadal byłem daleki od całkowitego zdrowia, jak przypuszczam. Nadal były miejsca w mym sercu, które zaznały zakażenia trucizną Pierścienia._

Znów odwrócił się, by spojrzeć przez okno.

 _Bilbo był znów przytomny, obudzony, szperał po wyspie swobodnie, ale ja najczęściej zostawałem tu w okolicy tego letniego domu, czasami nie znajdując dość woli nawet, aby wstać z łóżka. Och, jak bardzo tęskniłem za domem i Merrym, Pippinem, i Elanor, Rosie i tobą..._ \- odwrócił się by spojrzeć w oczy Sama. _\- Och, jakże tęskniłem za wami wszystkimi. I nadal potrzebowałem uleczenia, tak strasznie. Posłusznie piłem te mikstury, które mi przynoszono i nie sprzeczałem się już z nimi więcej. Za pierwszym razem, gdy wyszedłem na zewnątrz nie dałem rady dość dalej niż do ławki przed drzwiami._

 _Za pierwszym razem, gdy poszedłem dalej dostałem w prezencie sadzonkę athelasu, która teraz rośnie na parapecie za oknem. Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczyło. Przypomniałem sobie, jak w domu sadziłeś athelas pod oknem mojej sypialni i na szczycie Pagórka. Zawsze pragnąłeś, aby pomógł mi odzyskać siły i wyzdrowieć. Trzymałem w ręku doniczkę z sadzonką i czułem, jakbym otrzymał obietnicę - obietnicę, że nie zostanę sam, gdy Bilbo ruszy dalej. Obietnicę,że przybędziesz, kiedy czas będzie po temu słuszny, obietnicę, którą mogłem przytrzymać przy sobie, że tak wiele z moich dawnych miłości do mnie wróci. To pomogło tak bardzo - pomogło mi zaakceptować uleczenie, jakie mi oferowano. Nie mam pojęcia ile czasu minęło zanim zacząłem śpiewać - po prostu zbudziłem się pewnego ranka, tuż przed świtem, i stałem patrząc za okno. Zobaczyłem athelas na tle rozjaśniającego się nieba i poczułem jego cudowny zapach. Uświaomiłem sobie wtedy, że więcej go rośnie teraz w domu i, że ty i Rosie, i wasze dzieci budzicie się każdego dnia i wita was ten uzdrawiający zapach. I byłem uszczęśliwiony. A, gdy pojawiło się słońce zacząłem śpiewać - aby wyśpiewać mą radość, że tak właśnie jest. Przez lata zwykłem śpiewać na powitanie dnia obserwując złote i różane światło poranka, a w jego odbiciach widząc, jakoby w zwierciadle serca ciebie i Rosie razem - kochających siebie, kochających swe dzieci, kochających Shire, kochających Aragorna, i Merrego i Pippina, i wujka Sarę i ciocię Esmę i całą resztę - za mnie. I śpiewałem w podziękowaniu za obietnicę, że świat tam dążył dalej beze mnie, że wy zaznaliście radości i pokoju w wyniku tego, co zdołałem dokonać, jakkolwiek małym by się to zdawało. Śpiewałem wiedząc, że wy byliście wdzięczni, że byłem z wami wtedy, kiedy mogłem być, że świat był lepszym miejscem, zwyczajnie dlatego, że przez chwilę mogłem tam być dla was. I śpiewałem z nadzieją, że wreszcie pewien poranek przywiedzie cię do mnie, odnawiając ostatnią z radości, jakich kiedykolwiek zaznałem pod słońcem. I w końcu to się stało - przybyłeś ze wschodu, więc teraz mogę już spoglądać na Zachód bez dalszego żalu. Ostatnia z ran, jaką odniosło me serce została uleczona. Teraz, gdy śpiewam, to śpiewam z radości, że mój złocisty skarb został mi zwrócony, i mam nadzieję, że także ostatnia z ran, które twemu sercu zadał Pierścień jest już uleczona._

Sam wstał z posłania i podszedł powoli, żeby stanąć naprzeciw swego przyjaciela. Jak ktoś potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na takie słowa - słowami? Sam nie wiedział tego, że jego własne Istnienie rozpaliło się silniej niźli kiedykolwiek od chwili przypłynięcia do przystani leżącej naprzeciwko miasta. Nikt patrząc na ten złoty nimb nie mógłby mieć żadnej wątpliwości, że serce jego także się radowało. Sam wyciągnął rękę ujął dłoń Froda zamknął oczy i zaczął śpiewać. 

_W zachodnich ziemiach, gdzieś pod słońcem_

 _kwiaty być może kwitną wiosną..._

Wielu mieszkańców wyspy odwróciło głowy w stronę wielkich ogrodów, które porastały północne i zachodnie skraje miasta, bowiem ich uwagę przyciągnęło pojawienie się wielkiego rozbłysku Świateł, które widzieć można było tego rana. Tak to musiało wyglądać, w czasach, gdy Światła Laurelina i Telperiona rozpalały się o wspólnej godzinie w chwili ich największego blasku i, mieszały się przed tronami Valarów.

koniec


End file.
